Réquiem del purificador
by Draco Paradox VI
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, de estilo One-Shot. Trata sobre la rivalidad entre Lucian y Thresh


"Réquiem del purificador"

Mi nombre es Lucían, el purificador de almas. Solía cumplir mi labor al lado de mi amada esposa, Senna, hasta que aquel monstruo…me la arrebató…

Nos encargábamos de acabar con cualquier criatura que aterrorizara Runaterra, todas provenientes de aquel lugar llamado "Las islas de las sombras". No le temíamos a ninguna de aquellas oscuras abominaciones hasta que el apareció…

El aire se sentía helado, la niebla espesa, su risa…se oía a la lejanía, una risa siniestra y lúgubre…todo se ilumino con un resplandor verde, era el espectro del carcelero…Thresh…

Fue una lucha incasable contra aquel ser oscuro, y en un momento de descuido, la tomo a ella y robó su alma. Se llevo mi amor, mi felicidad, mi vida, mi esposa…

Thresh dejo el lugar, con su linterna en mano y el alma de Senna, burlándose mientras se retiraba…

Lo único que quedaba de ella era su arma, y los recuerdos. Me prometí a mi mismo acabar con aquel monstruo, purificar el alma de los no muertos que atormentan los suelos de Runaterra, y honrar la memoria de mi amada esposa. Tome su arma, y seguí adelante…

"_Pensé que estaba preparado para recorrer este camino solo, pero me equivoque…"_

Pasé meses siguiéndole el rastro. Cazando y torturando espectros para saber su paradero. Hasta que un día escuche que las criaturas de Las Islas de las Sombras participarían en la Liga de las Leyendas. No dude ni un segundo, fui hasta la Academia de la Guerra, anotándome para ser llamado por los invocadores con la suerte de encontrarme aquella bestia…

"_Los días y las batallas pasaban…y no había ninguna rastro de Thresh por ninguna parte…"_

Logre acumular una gran cantidad de victorias en las batallas a las que fui convocado. Ya fuera en el oscuro Bosque Retorcido, en la Cicatriz de Cristal, la legendaria Grieta del Invocador o incluso en las heladas tundras de Freljord en el Abismo de los Lamentos. Sin embargo, el nunca aparecía...

Estaba furioso, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Un día fui citado a la grieta del invocador para otra batalla, cuando lo vi allí parado…

El asesino de Senna, el segador de almas, el espectro del carcelero…esa abominación. La sangre me hervía, no podía controlar mis ansias de abalanzarme y dispararle una de mis balas purificadoras y destruirlo de una vez por todas…

Sin embargo, después de la muerte del campeón de los mares, Urf el manatí, y la pelea entre el profeta del Vacio, Malzahar contra el caminante maldito del Vacio, Khassadin. La Academia decidió tomar mayores medidas de seguridad sobre los campeones de la Liga.

"_Cumplir mi misión no iba a ser tarea fácil. Y obviamente, no podría ejecutarla allí en la academia…"_

Me toco un equipo con caras conocidas. Conmigo se encontraban el príncipe Jarvan IV, el último de su clan, Master Yi, el gitano Twisted Fate y la supuesta hija de las estrellas, Soraka. La rivalidad contra el equipo morado se hacía notar. Estaba formado por la mano de Noxus, Darius, el ex gran científico de Zaun, Warwick, el forajido de Aguas Estancadas, Graves, el químico loco Singed y por ultimo…el carcelero implacable…Thresh

Poco me preocupe en el objetivo del combate, mi prioridad era otra cosa. Ya habiendo destruido las dos torretas exteriores tanto de la línea superior como la inferior, tuve la posibilidad de encontrarme con el…

Me abalancé lo más rápido que pude, Thresh utilizo un escudo propinado por su linterna que lo salvo de mis balas purificadoras. Cuando comencé la persecución, me coloco un obstáculo enfrente, su linterna maldita…

Esa linterna alberga el alma de miles de guerreros y criaturas, con el único propósito de fortalecer a su portador. Si me acercaba, era hombre muerto.

El volvió a su base, con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta que, después de mi encuentro con él, abandono a su equipo, dejándolo en una derrota asegurada…

"_Ese era el día clave, no podía dejar que se me escapara…"_

Finalizado el combate, trate de seguirle el rastro a aquella abominación. La noche empezó a caer, y yo seguía acechándolo como un lobo a su presa. Sorpresa la que me lleve, al darme cuenta de que termine donde todo había comenzado…

La tierra estaba revuelta y podrida. Los arboles maldito y revueltos, no había vida en ese lugar…el aire se torno frio, la niebla se volvió espesa…y un resplandor verde se acercaba a mis espaldas. El estaba esperándome…

Apenas vi aquel resplandor salte y me puse en guardia…

_ "Hahaha. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿no te parece?. Viejo "amigo"…"

La sangre me hervía, no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir la necesidad de matarlo…

_ "Eres una rata muy escurridiza Thresh, y no soy tu amigo…"

_ "La carne, es una cárcel querido purificador". Levanto su linterna en el aire y me mostró el alma de Senna. "Si no me crees, pregúntale a tu esposa…hahaha".

No puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se quebró. Sufría al ver lo que mi amada padecía, y que encima aquel monstruo la utilizara para jugar con mi mente…

_ "¡Lucían, ayúdame!" exclamo con la poca fuerza que aun tenía…

_ "¡Senna, no! ¿Que te ha hecho ese monstruo?"

_ "No llores por ella Lucían". Dijo mientras observaba su tenebrosa linterna. "Pronto… ¡estarás con ella!"

Con un simple movimiento me lanzo su pesada guadaña encadenada. De no haber sido por mis reflejos. Me habría golpeado…

Esa fue la iniciativa de un combate con un final incierto. Traté de moverme ágilmente, asestarle mis disparos para herirlo y así acabar con él. Para mi sorpresa, el espectro parecía ser más fuerte que en aquel primer encuentro. Mis técnicas resultaban ser inútiles. En un descuido, el tomo mi cabeza y me azotó contra el piso.

_ "Pobre de ti Lucían. ¿En serio creías que podías venir a mis dominios, y desafiarme en mis propias tierras? ¡ILUSO!"

Me piso en mi pecho con una fuerza sobrehumana, me faltaba el aire, no podía contra el…

_ "Eres una burla. Te haces llamar el purificador de almas. Y ni siquiera pudiste salvar a la de tu esposa…". Me tomo por el cuello, y me empezó a asfixiar. "Subestimas el poder de Las islas de las Sombras. Y mucho peor…me subestimas a MI".

Empezó a apretar mi cabeza, la presión que estaba ejerciendo era más que suficiente para qué en cuestión de segundos, mi cabeza explotara. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, tome la pistola de Senna y le dispare, esperando haberle acertado…

Cuando me di cuenta, la criatura me soltó. Se tomo el hombro y dejo salir un grito que resonó por todo el bosque. Un alarido lúgubre y tenebroso. La bestia estaba herida, era mi oportunidad…

Tome mis pistolas, y empecé a dispararle. El carcelero empezó a retroceder, se veía en desventaja y casi no se podía defender.

_ "¡BASTA!". Gritó. Tomo su guadaña y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, del mismo salió un pentágono formado por paredes espectrales. Básicamente…una caja…

_ "Mi casa, mis reglas. No hay a donde escapar ni donde esconderse Lucían. Es hora de ponerle fin a esto".

Sujete mis pistolas, cerré los ojos y recordé el rostro de Senna por ultima vez…

_ "Pues entonces…que así sea…".

Salte sobre sus hombros y me coloque a sus espaldas, lo ataque por sorpresa y me desplace cuando intento atacarme. Logre debilitarlo lo suficiente. Hasta que un momento, vi su guadaña venir…luego, lo único que sentí fue un dolor en el pecho…

_ "Te atrape…". De un tirón me llevo hacia él. La sangre se escapaba por la notable herida en mi pecho y mi boca. Cada segundo mi vida se desvanecía más rápido. "Cuanto esfuerzo, cuanto trabajo. ¿Y de que te sirvió? Para nada…".

_ "Buscaste venganza durante mucho tiempo, te esforzaste acabando con los no muertos siguiéndome el rastro, para que. Ha llegado la hora Lucían…es momento de añadirte a mi colección…"

Alzo su linterna al lado mío, mi espíritu estaba siendo succionado por aquel objeto maldito. "¿Alguna última palabra?" exclamó.

Con mis últimas fuerzas y mi determinación, tome la pistola de Senna. "¿Sabes Thresh?, a veces…" alcé rápidamente mi mano sobre su frente "…la gente…merece una segunda bala". Y gatille…

Su rostro quedo hecho añicos, su cuerpo, inanimado. Me dejo caer con su guadaña incrustada en mi pecho. El pentágono se deshizo. La niebla se despejo, era una hermosa noche a decir verdad. Acto seguido, un objeto cayo a mi lado. Era la linterna de Thresh…

La tome con mi mano izquierda, y con mucha fuerza la golpee contra el suelo. Al romperse, todas las almas cautivas fueron liberadas. Me estaba desvaneciendo, mi hora se acercaba. Como recompensa, Senna se manifestó sobre mí. No dijimos ni una sola palabra, tan solo…un último beso. Y antes de irse, me susurro al oído…"Mi héroe…"

Senna ya puede descansar en paz…

Yo, ya puedo descansar en paz…

Fin

Matías Martin Acosta


End file.
